megomniverse_10fandomcom-20200216-history
Vilgax
Vilgax (ヴィルガクス, Virugakusu) is an intergalactic alien warlord and conqueror, a Chimera Sui Generis who serves as one of the main archenemies and most recurring villains in the on-going franchise. He was introduced in And Then There Were 10, and has since appeared as the main antagonist of the series. "Tennyson, I will return..." :—Vilgax. Appearance & Biography :Voice Actor: Steve Blum (English), Shirō Saitō (Japanese), Not Known (Italian), Not Known (Spanish), Not Known (German), Not Known (Finnish), Not Known (Korean), Not Known (French), Not Known (Latin American Spanish) Attributes: Gallery Background A vicious galactic warlord known as "the most dangerous being in the universe", Vilgax's goal is to get the Omnitrix and use it to create an army capable of transforming into any alien to conquer the universe. Though he originally chased Ben only because of this, and had few concerns about his fate once he had the Omnitrix, the several failures the boy caused him, as well as an imprisonment in the Null Void, his hatred for Ben grew to the point that in his latest appearances, he seems to want to kill him as much as, if not more than, getting the Omnitrix. Vilgax is one of the most feared beings in the universe, having conquered ten planets, destroyed five others and created a black hole. In fact, he is so feared, that almost no organic life form is willing to work for him, forcing him to use Drones for his crew, though he is able to find mercenaries willing to work for him for the right price. Personality Vilgax is ruthless, cruel, and power-hungry. His primary objective seems to be obtaining the Omnitrix, so that he can use it to take over the universe. He is known to hold a grudge; most notably against Max and his family. He is also known to be very manipulative, notably so of the Galactic Code of Conduct, in order to achieve his goals. After escaping the Null Void, Vilgax seemed to have gone partially insane, as he was enraged more easily and exhibited facial ticks. While stranded on Earth following his defea, Vilgax skillfully manipulates a group of humans known as the Flame Keepers' Circle into serving him. Upon discovering that his squid-like form resembles the alien of knowledge worshiped by the cult, he adopts the role for his own and manipulates his new followers into helping him escape the planet. Despite his cruel and villainous tendencies, Vilgax does care about his own people (taking his role as Vilgaxia's ruler and champion very seriously), so much so that he is willing to put his own life on the line and use whatever other means necessary to ensure Vilgaxia's and its people's safety; even if it means begging his enemies for help. Vilgax is shown to be highly afraid of Ma Vreedle as seen in Vreedlemania. Relationships Friends/Allies *People of Vilgaxia *Psyphon *Albedo *Kraab *Zs'Skayr *Dr. Aloysius Animo *Eon Family Neutral *Bounty Hunters **Sixsix *Rojo *Kevin Levin *Sunder *Flame Keepers' Circle **Diagon Rivals Enemies *Glorfts *Plumbers **Max Tennyson **Kiva Andru **Phil Billings **Tetrax Shard *Ben Tennyson Weapons and Abilities Before his augmentation, Vilgax didn't display any special powers or abilities, save for tremendous agility and hand-to-hand combat skills. He already had enhanced strength and endurance, once surviving a nuclear explosion at point-blank range, though it's made clear he was seriously injured and widely believed to be dead at that time. Due to his cybernetic enhancements, Vilgax became much taller and was granted immense strength and near invulnerability, allowing him to easily leap above skyscrapers and survive in space. His arms were equipped with boost steroids, allowing him to increase his own strength even further at will. Though it causes him great pain, the boosters give him enough strength to smash apart mountains with his bare hands. He proved to be quick, strong and durable enough to withstand Heatblast's most powerful heatwave, break through Stinkfly's goo and once stop a full-speed XLR8. Diamondhead once shattered his own fists against Vilgax. For most of the series, Ben was unable to defeat him alone, always winning thanks to external help. Once Ben gained access to Way Big, he was able to defeat Vilgax with ease. Powers *'Flight': Vilgax can fly at high speeds. (formerly) *'Energy Blasts': Vilgax can project and manipulate energy/laser blasts from his hands and eyes, capable of making drastic arcs to assist the pursuit of their target, incredibly fast, fast enough to catch up with Helen, and can burn Ectonurites. *'Wind Breath': Vilgax has breath so powerful that it can cause cyclone-like winds. Abilities *'Enhanced Durability': Vilgax could easily withstand Swampfire's fire blasts and Chromastone's lasers with no visible damage and recover within seconds from an explosion. *'Space Survivability': Vilgax was also seen several times flying through space without a ship, where he was seemingly able to breathe without any visible equipment and pass through Earth's atmosphere with no damage at all. *'Enhanced Hearing': Vilgax can hear sounds that are too faint for normal hearing to detect. Strength level *'Enhanced Strength': Vilgax was able to easily defeat Humungousaur, Manny, and Ultimos with a single punch (the impact of which created a large crater in the ground). Weaknesses Vilgax is vulnerable to the cold virus. Equipment Vilgax could use the Ruby Ray of Ulo as a laser projector, and was able to considerably weaken Ultimos with one shot. According to Vilgax, Ultimos' ability to survive the shot was unusual, suggesting that most other beings would be immediately killed. Vilgax could use the Shield of Ziegel to generate a powerful personal force field. The force field can become a knight-like shield on his arm or a dome/sphere to protect his whole body, and is able to defend him from attacks such as Ultimos' punches, Jetray's neuroshock blasts, or the guns of a spaceship. It can even let Vilgax cut clean through that same spaceship. After fusing with Malware's remains, Vilgax gained access to Malware's ability to absorb technology, and access to all the technology Malware absorbed. His already mighty physical strength was increased to where he could literally punch anything off Galvan Prime and Galvan B with no difficulty, including Atomix, one of Ben's strongest aliens. Gadgets Weapons Vilgax's Sword can project energy beams or coat itself in flames, or crystals able to refract Chromastone's energy blasts. Even without the flames or crystal, the sword is incredibly sharp, able to easily cut though stone, Chromastone, and even an entire space ship with a single stroke. Vilgax kept a raygun in a holster on his right hip. Transportation *Chimerian Hammer (Vilgax's ship) Gallery History Past In the year 1773, Vilgax had been exiled from his homeworld for "ambitious disobedience." He is summoned to Earth by a distress signal sent by a time-traveling Maltruant. There, he makes repairs to Maltruant's damaged transport in exchange for a Chronosapien Time Bomb that he would use some time later. During this, Vilgax encounters George Washington and a time-traveling Ben Tennyson. Watching Ben transform into various aliens is what initially fostered Vilgax's interest in the Omnitrix. Back when Max was still a young Plumber, Vilgax was stealing warheads from a military base. Max and his partner Phil showed up. In the resulting fight, Vilgax was stuck to a nuclear warhead by Max, and launched into his own ship. At that time, Vilgax was only slightly larger than a human man, compared to his now colossal size, an addition to his cybernetic augmentation. Synopsis Notes & Trivia *Vilgax formerly had the ability that allowed him and could also move between Diagon's dimension and back at his, like the Esoterica. Category:Chimera Sui Generis Category:Male Aliens Category:Villains Category:Criminals Category:Null Void Prisoners